


Getting In Contact With The Blade

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, School, from a blob of an unnamed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have heard of the legend of Technoblade. He is their hero, and like all kids they want to be like their heroes. Apparently planning to rob a bank takes a lot more effort than a movie montage. Wouldn't it be cool if they could track the guy down and get him to help. But those are just childhood fantasies, like this whole plan, right?Spoiler: Phil has a major headache.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Phil is Tommy and Tubbo’s favourite teacher.

Mr. Phil is super nice. He’s a really good teacher who gets things through his student’s heads. Sure he teaches on a fixed schedule, but he lets his students hand in work on their own timeline. Of course he has some nonnegotiable, like tests and final projects, but he’d very lenient.

He’s a nice guy. Not someone one would ever think to associate with Technoblade.

* * *

Technoblade was their hero. Once when Wilbur was going off to the grocery store, he gave him one of his $500 envelopes.

Wilbur fell hard and fast for the legend of Technoblade. He knew. He knew. That there was a person behind Technoblade, but this guy. This myth. This legend, was a superhero in his mind. And he wanted to be just like him.

Besides. He felt he had a real connection with the guy. Even though their interaction was for just a minute. He felt special. ~~Like they knew each other from somewhere.~~

Even though he had a home, he was still in need of the money. He ran home, super excited, and gave it to his father.  
Who promptly spent it that afternoon on booze.

In that moment Wilbur decided that he was going to be the provider for himself and for his little brother Tommy. He would be like the great Technoblade. He would make a life for himself and his brother. And he would help others along the way with whatever extra he would get.

Wilbur would do small things. Pickpocketing, getting into places he wasn’t allowed, pretending he was supposed to be there. He got good at it. He got good at reading the situation and how to play off of other people.

Tommy found out. Of course he did. That nosy little boy.

Thankfully, it took very little convincing to get him to stay quiet about it. For the price of telling his little brother in on the ‘fun’.

 ~~Much like Phil with Techno back in the day, it’s easier to make sure you’re safe then to keep you out.~~ (he didn’t know that yet)

Tubbo just wanted to hangout with his friend. And Wilbur knew better than to let this little devious fellow slip out of his hand.

Tommy and Tubbo fell enraptured by Technoblade. They looked up to him. They wanted to be like him. They wanted to make him proud. In that way that children think their heroes will notice them.

Wilbur was thankful for Mr. Phil. He was the best teacher Tommy, and Tubbo, had ever had. He was calm and reserved and didn’t think Tommy the scourge of the ~~earth~~ class.

* * *

There are two big banks in the city. One that Techno and Phil hit when they were in the tenth grade nine years ago: MMO’s. The other untouched: Jordan’s.

The boys got into their heads at they should hit the other. Be like Techno. Do the thing.

They get to work. Planning that it. They’re smart. They’re not going in blind.

But it’s a big job. A really big job. One that the three teenagers realize they can’t do alone.

_How on earth did Technoblade do this on his own? He must have had help. But from who?_

It doesn’t matter. Because they would need help. And the apprentice must beat the master, yeah? What better way to learn than from the big man himself?

It was just a case of finding him.

* * *

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo run up the stairs to the formers house, up to his brother’s room.

He was already home because his school ends half and hour earlier. But he always remind them that he also starts an hour before them when they complain about it.

“Have you found anything Wil?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“I’m not kidding.”

“What did you find?”

“His company email.”

The boys new better than to ask how, but they figured it was through sweet talking the right people, confidence, a nice suit, and some web surfing.

“Tommy I need you to keep your cool.”

“What is it Wil?”

“I set up a meeting at The Coconut Café this coming Saturday.”

“What! Really! I have to call Tubbo!”

* * *

“No but what do I say to him?” Tommy whispers during a work period. “I’m meeting The Technoblade.”

“Hey I’m meeting him too.”

“I know. But what do I say?”

“We’ll figure it out later. Finish your work. Mr. Phil is looking at us.

Phil is having an existential crisis. Or a stroke. Or a heart attack.

Tommy and Tubbo are going to meet up with Technoblade.  
For what?  
Why?  
Hello?  
Mate?  
Its been years.

He’s talked to his friend recently, sure. But what was he going out meeting his students for…?

His students.

They didn’t.

They did not.

Oh those boys are totally the kids the papers have coined “The Technabees.”

[insert 47 seconds of nonstop swearing from Tommy when he first read that article]


	2. How Did You Manage This? Why Was He That Bored Of His Adult Life?

Coconut Café; That Saturday; 9am.

Phil enters, orders a coffee, sits down at a two-person table near the window, pulls out his book, and gets to reading. Listening to every conversation around him. Noting when Techno walked in. Catching his eye.

His buddy greets him with a nod before going to order a slice of pumpkin pie. He sits in the one of the round-table back booths of the establishment.

* * *

Wilbur knows what Technoblade looks like. He found the guy’s company email after all, it wasn’t too hard to find his ID when he had a name. But Wilbur respects the guy. When he told him that he wasn’t allowed to use his name he stopped. This was Technoblade. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Wilbur takes in the Café. He sees the face he’s looking for, and brings Tommy and Tubbo to their role model.

_What a horrible older brother Wilbur is. Letting these boys’ role model be a never-convicted criminal.  
No. He couldn’t be a criminal. Wilbur wasn’t a criminal. And Wilbur tried to be just like him. Technobalde was a thief. A bandit. Yeah, a Bandit._

One of the baristas comes over and gives each of the teenagers a slice of pie.

“My treat,” Technoblade says after she’s come back in his and Wilbur’s slices. “Dig in.”

Tommy might have been all bravado in class with Tubbo and at home with Wil, but now that his Hero was in front of him, he was star struck. He didn’t know what do to.

He ate his pie.

“So how have you been big man?”

“Good. Bored. But good.”

And the ice was broken.

The blond kid started talking; Tommy, he learned soon enough. His buddy was called Tubbo. Other than that, Techno didn’t really listen. Sure, he absorbed the information. But he wasn’t actively listening to them ramble.

Likes. Dislikes. Classes. Hobbies. What they did in their ‘organization’.

He payed a little more attention to that. Tubbo was their hacker guy. Wilbur was the one with quick hands; pickpocketing, lock picking, internet deep dives, sweet talker. And Tommy was the daring one, the one who did the stunts, did the thing.

Tommy and Tubbo do the ground work most of the time. They are both light enough to not be a grand disturbance. Tubbo, generally small enough to fit in pretty much anywhere. And he’s agile enough to do some parkour if need be. Tommy, lanky enough that he can squeeze through crevasses and pass for an adult when need be.

Wilbur sits behind a computer, in their ear. Tommy and Tubbo work well together. Sometimes Wilbur needs to bring them back to task. The two boys are bestfriends and tend to go off. He calls the shots, but he knows when to let them take over.

Techno noticed Wilbur shot Tommy a look whenever he got too personal.  
 _He was right. This was Whalebur._

He noticed Tommy pushing Tubbo to talk.  
 _This kid cares about them._

He noticed Tubbo taking in everyone in the Café.  
 _He wonders who’s listening to them._

Then they started to talk about jobs. One’s that they were proud of. One’s that could have gone better. And one’s that they learned from.

Techno was surprised by these kids. Sure the paper called them “The Technabees,” and they were. ~~He'd know, he was both Technoblade and the guy that coined their name.~~ But they were going off and doing it their own way. Growing in their own skin.

* * *

“So. You wanna hit Jordan’s?”

“Yeah.”

“Any particular reason?”

“You hit MMO’s a while back. We wanted to be like you.”

“The Technabees,” he says, lifting his glass to drink some water.

Tommy looks disgruntled before starting to yell up a storm.

Tubbo kicks him under the table as Techno raises his hands. “That’s a compliment. It’s quite infuriating to watch you get away with all this stuff and never getting caught. It’s interesting to be on the other side of this coin.”

“Thanks.”

“Anyways, you kids need a better reason to hit Jordan’s than ‘it’d be cool’. You need a better reason than clout.”

“The banks steal from the people,” Tubbo says. “Floating point numbers. You know, computer stuff. They have all this extra money that really comes from rounding errors.”

“Good. Reasons. Reasons are good. And that sounds true enough for me to innocent-until-proven-guilty that statement.”

“Jordan’s is a big job.”

“You trying to stop us?” Wilbur asks.

“And become a hypocrite?”

“Jordan’s should be doable,” Wilbur says. “There are three of us.”

“And hopefully one of you.”

“Let’s not get hasty.”

“And I have no idea how you managed to hit MMO’s alone, but we could really use you’re help.”

Techno leans back in his chair. “You did track me down. Congrats on that by the way.”

“Thanks,” Wilbur replies. “Will you help us?”

“You gonna try regardless of if I help you?”

“Probably.”

“If I can get my partner on board I’ll help.”

“Partner?”

He nods. “I’m not doing a job without him.”

Tubbo pipes up, “I didn’t know you had a partner.”

“You think I hit MMO’s all on my own?” Techno asks the boy. “What am I saying? The private investigators still think I did it alone. Yeah. I have a partner.”

“You just become so much less cool,” Tommy states.

“Everybody needs somebody.”

The table is silent for a few moments. “So if you can convince your guy to help you, you’ll help us?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for your time.” Wilbur stands. “You have my contact. We’ll leave you to the rest of your day.”

The other two say their goodbyes, and leave Techno to his own company.

* * *

* * *

“No.” Phil slides into Techno’s booth.

“Come on ‘Za.”

“Why do you wanna help them?”

“Old habits die hard.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. I have a job. You have a job.”

“That’s not a no ‘Za.”

He buries his head in his hands. “I know.”

“It’s been years since MMO’s. Jordan’s will have better stuff. Harder thing to get passed.”

“I know.”

“We can’t let these kids go in alone. I had way more successful jobs under my belt when we MMO’s. They’re gonna do it whether we help them or not.”

“I know.”

“We’re still young.”

“I have a job. Young means I still have my whole carrier ahead of me.”

“You say that like we’re gonna get caught.”

“We always could.”

“No one’s gonna know about you. We don’t even have to tell the kids who you are. I just need to know that you’ve got my back. I wanna help. I wanna hit Jordan’s. I’m bored Phil. And I got a few vacation days I could need to use up.”

“Technoblade hits Jordan’s after years of hiatus. Helped by the new kids on the block.”

The two ~~boys~~ , men, _they where men now_. The two of them shared a chuckle.

“I can’t go back in.”

“Why didn’t you stop me back in the day?”

“Because you’re stubborn.”

“Why did you help me? Why didn’t you drop me?”

“To keep my mate safe.”

“Phil, two of those kids are in the eighth grade.”

“I know.”

“And then that’s little Whalebur.”

“I know.”

“You don’t want anything to happen to little Whalebur do you?”

“He’s a senior.”

“You gonna help me help these kids hit Jordan’s?”

Phil finishes his coffee. “Nothing more?”

“Nothing less.”

Phil drops his head in his hands. “I’m going with you to meet the kids.”

“You don’t have too.”

“Yes I do.”

“Thanks Phil.”

“You owe me one.”

“Only one?”


	3. Mr. Phil Is Absolutely And Forever Will Be The Best Role Model

Techno set up a meeting with Wilbur and the boys one week later. He was the first one there again. He checked his phone.

Phil had some tests that he needed to finish correcting before he could make his way over. He’d be a little late.

When the kids arrived, Techno jumped right into the story about how he hit MMO’s. No time for greetings. No time for small talk. Getting right down to business. He was careful not to say Phil’s name, in case he bailed on coming over.

He told it in broad strokes. There would be time for details later. Besides, Jordan’s would not ever be a picture perfect replica of MMO’s.

He nods to his partner when he comes in and sits. Not stopping his tale. Not until he sees that the boys aren’t paying attention to him anymore. That they are staring open mouthed at his buddy.

“Mr. Phil!” Tommy shouts. “What are you doing here?”

“Me? ME? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?

“Why the hell are you kids trying to hit Jordan’s?” Phil yells back at the boy.

“Why are you here?”

Tubbo jumps in the shouting. “Are you Techno’s partner?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re a teacher.”

“I wasn’t born a teacher.”

“Are we getting suspended for this?” Tubbo asks like the innocent child he is.

Phil sighs. “Without my help, you’d get thrown into the prison for this.”

“You’re gonna help us?”

“I’m regretting this already.”

“Some role model you are,” Wilbur muttered.

“Don’t remind me.”


End file.
